halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prophet of Truth
Image? It seems to be more of a concept image to me, i think it would be better if it was from a scene from one of the halo games user:Skene4kaos Do you mean the picture in the template? It's from the ODST legendary ending, but I'm not sure if it's even correct. It shows part of the Portal uncovered, but when Truth arrived at Earth, I thought the portal was already uncovered.Thebigyeash 19:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Should he be alive? I played Halo 2 (on easy if it matters) in co-op on the 360, I fought him (which i dont remember ever doing before) and killed him. He used his "chair lasers" as a weapon and you cant take him out of the chair to use it yourself =(. did this happen to anyone else. 1: You never fight truth, your thinking of regret. 2: When you board regret's chair, you only hit him, not hi-jack...so in other words no ever has (except by modding) your not SUPPOSED to use the chair. 3: Chair lasers? :Excuse me, they're called "Chair lazorz" =D --Bloodscar 03:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) "Ah, politics. How tiresome." Was this quote not said by one of the Sangheili leaving the room as the Arbiter walked by? --Gzalzi 18:41, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Nope --Climax Viod 21:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :He didn't say politics he said heretics--Chazz 04:14, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::WTF, Heretics? No, he said politics! He wasn't even remotely talking about anything related to Heretics, and he most certainly wasn't calling Half-Jaw a Heretic, but he was talking about who would have the position of guarding the Prophets, which is very much related to politics, so yes, he did say politics. Also, 5|_||3717135 R 73# R0|<|'guesty-persony- '''I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ok I went back and watched it and I miss understood, sry about that--Chazz 04:13, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I just now realized how jerky I sounded... anyway, yeah, the important thing is that it was said by Truth, not one of the Elites. =D 'guesty-persony- I too am an AI... my owner's name is Supreme Honcho. 04:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Adrian Shephard 19:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Reasons and Motives the most simple explination for truths motives to have supreme power and then destory all life if he nows about the great journey and why he replaced the elites with the brutes is that he is insane. User:Kami-Sama *Insanity is not necessarily a justification for doing evil things - most people who are not accepted as sane don't do things which I would call 'evil'. What's more, since Truth seems so together and in-control, I doubt that he's insane at all. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 12:21, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :*I don't think he's insane at all. I'll try to explain my reasoning to the fullest. Truth is, seemingly, the highest rank Covenant officer. He seems to even be above the other Hierarchs. He has absolute and supreme power over an empire spanning the millions. He has deep devotion and respect for the beliefs of the Covenant and all they stand for. And yet, with one despicable little tidbit of information, it could all come crashing down. He could lose all his power, all his credibility; all for one little detail he wasn't aware of. But he has gone too far in with this lie. If he turns back now he'll be humiliated. In his mind, galactical anihilation is a small price to pay for keeping his status. If everything must burn for him to keep shining, then so be it. This is my own personal theory and I'm pretty happy with it. Please feel free to debate with me if you disagree of would like to further discuss this.--High Seraph 03:01, 8 May 2007 (UTC) *Damn, I was thinking the same thing, High Seraph. Except I don't know about the whole "keeping his status" thing but I'm not complaining. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 19:43, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Insanity comes in many forms. A category of insanity Truth falls into is psychopathy. High Seraph, I have to say that is one hell of a theory. It's very likely Guilty Spark consulted Truth about the true nature of the Halos like he did with the Heretic Leader. However, Truth might've been a little stubborn to believe such a thing, considering his high position and lifetime of beliefs. His leaving High Charity for Earth at the end of Halo 2 instead of sticking around for Tartarus to activate Delta Halo could mean that he knew everything and wanted to escape it. "If everything must burn for him to keep shining, then so be it." But once all life in the galaxy is exterminated then what Empire would Truth have left to command? - TheOneCalledRed *TOCR, that's a good question. Maybe he thought he could be the God of Gods, the one who would build a suitable galaxy and lord over everyone else. And good quotation! It suits his personality, and pretty much sums up his reasons/motives. Sephirose Truth obviously believes in the promise of the Great Journey. When he is about to die he proclaims that he "shall become a god." This displays that he both does not truly know what the rings do or how they work. As the interpreters between relics and the covenant likely anything the empire believes is what the prophets believe. Forerunners are believed to be gods by the prophets and likely believe they are unworthy to understand how Forerunner devices worked. All the covenant's technology is converted but not improved upon. It is quite possible that the prophets know what the forerunners did to 'become gods' but not how the process would work. Furthermore Truth states that humans were left behind by the forerunners who were strong enough to do what must be done to become gods and humans were weak. It can be interpreted that he is referring to Keyes hesitation to kill Johnson and herself and our emphasis on protecting our bodies. Truth knows that activating the rings will kill his body and make him a god as evidenced by his belief that he will become a god even if they kill him because the rings have been 'activated.' Also he likely does not know the effective ranges of the rings but does know that forerunners transcended when they were on the Ark. Guilty Spark panics when the flood arrive on the Ark because it is outside the range of all the 'active installations.' As each ring has a effective range of more than one galactic radii, if all the rings were placed in the center the effect would still reach outside the galaxy. Since forerunners were on the Ark when the rings were activated but still died it could be surmised that installation 04 could be the one to include the Ark in its radius. Therefore if Truth understood everything as many believe him to he would know he would not become a god, his enemies would not be killed, and humans were saved by forerunner compassion and not left from contempt. Thus, Truth is a believer not a mad prophet, and he is not insane but believes he is the 'instrument of the gods' and the divisions of power serve only to slow the Great Journey. Also, Truth's lack of emotion at the loss of the first Halo and his eagerness to let Regret die could be because it does not hinder the Great Journey but advances his plans to remove the Elites. Should elites be responsible for the destruction of a sacred ring and the death of a high prophet then Truth would have ample reason to remove elites from positions of power. Truth likely wishes to replace elites with brutes because brutes are unquestioning while the elites are more independent. Truth could more easily accomplish his goals if neither prophets nor elites demand explanations or a mere hand in the works. P.S. Great Journey might be a forerunner euphemism for death. I would just like to point out that many insane people are very much in control of themselves, and also the whole elevation to god-hood thing, doesn't make him crazy just power hungry and ingnorant Carbine 03:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) that thing about Keyes and Johnson reminded me of my hatred of the wasting potential for awesomness to advance the story or do stuff thats "dramatic". i would have rathered she kill just a few more brutes and throw the magnum to johnson so he can join in, or at least have Johnson punch Truth. Maiar 08:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thats a good theory High seraph, but when did truth even find out that the halos kill everything? All remember him finding out was that the humans were the reclaimers. Tell when/it says he knows that though if im wrong. If i could add id just like to say that we dont clearly know the cycles of prophets and how the covenant is of doing things such as noble mercy was left with the quote "the great journey waits for no one brother not even you" and when he say the cheif he didnt even seem angry at truth more of ha ha cheif you cant stop him we dont know the natrual cycle of the heirarchs Shared Power This is Halo3 and I have noticed that the covenant seem to have a unique government composing of a mix between a theocratic,democratic, and triumvirate religion but most of all I have noticed there government to be more triumvirate.Now,if I'm not mistaken, in a triumvirate the three rulers,thats why it's called triumvirate as it's a government lead by three main rulers, must share the power in order to prevent one another from gaining the upperhand however there may be a leading triumvirate member as he has the best ideas though as a leading member he/she may not have supreme ruling power as he/she must still share power with the other 2.What I am trying to say is Truth ,as a leading but not completely supreme ruler may be so-called "power hungry" and may have been trying to have gain the upper hand.Now, let me summerize this to simple terms. Sumerization-The covenant, being a mostly triumvirate governament, requires three main leaders to lead.Sharing power with one another these three leaders must share power with one another however may, as the three themselves, elect a leading triumvirate member.However the leading triumvirate leader may not, achieve supreme power as he/she must still share power with the other two.Here is wear this comes in play with Truth,as the leading triumvirate member,Truth wanted supreme power, however Mercy and Regret were blocking the the destiny to supreme power as they were the other two triumvirate members that he had to share power with hendering his destination to supreme ruler therefore Truth ,being power hungry, allowed Regret and Mercy to become murdered to allow himself supreme ruler.At least this theorization makes at least a little since. The fact that it is a triumvirate could explain why Truth,not mercy, lead the covenant as usually in religious governments it is the oldest leading the government.Perhaps Truth was wiser and had better ideas than Mercy consequenting the majority of voters to elect Truth himself to a higher leading status.But please do realize that the covenant is at least a little triumvirate.Halo3 22:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :That makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Exactly. Plus, I think Truth's ideas are something much bigger than supreme power. We'll probably figure this out in Halo 3. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 10:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC) in delta halo when ur on the underwater elevater cortana says something along these linesAlphacheiftain101 07:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Very good. Truth likely has supreme power because he can sway the other two to his way. He is eager for the other two's deaths because he would no longer be forced to keep the two from working together against Truth. This was a long time ago...Halo 3 is already out...its 2009. name can this page be changed back ti high prophet of truth Well, he's still the same person no matter what you call him, so no. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 10:29, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Spoilers? Someone posted a quote from the leaked Tsavo Highway. Fortunately, he got it too garbled to make heads or tails of it, so it doesnt reveal anything unless you speak fluent N00B. '''Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 07:46, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Well if the leaked video is true, and it sure looks legitiment, then the Truth dies. But really, who would be surprised at that.Trooper117 22:12, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Could someone please fix the last two quotes? Its kinda sad that someone though it was even mildly acceptable to post that excuse for a transcript. Quotes I fixed the garble one as best I could for now, and I removed the superfluous comment about "There are those who said this day would never come" meaning the great journey. Anyone who plays halo should be able to figure that out. I think it would be great if people could put together what truth says on all the holo pads. ProphetofTruth 23:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Personality shift Anyone else notice that somewhere between Halo 2 and 3, Truth changed from a cold, calculating overlord to a psychotic raving lunatic? Maybe it's just the way the new voice actor chose to read the lines. Captain J No, I noticed that too. He was really off his rocker in H3. I guess that's what makes me like him. But Michael Wincott would've done a much better job. Sephirose I agree as well, like Captain J said, in Halo 2 he was cold and calculating, but just psycho scary mad-man in Halo 3. I reckon if you just read the script without the voice acting, he'd sound pretty similair, its just the way Terrence voiced it. And yeah, Sephirose, Wincott woulda been much better! But I guess him going bonkers is probably part of the story. Diaboy 14:07, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I contend that any shift in personality is attributable to the realization of much of his plans/desires. As the sole ruler now he does not need to act in any way to maintain position over Mercy and Regret. He merely free to be excited and emotional as he feels without fear of judgment or or loss of power. After taking a psychology class in college and looking over how Truth's moods change, could it be possible that he's bipolar? People with bipolar disorder have their mood swing from manic (angry, paranoid, etc.) to depressed (too calm, sad, etc.), they are also said to have delusional thoughts (Truth believes the rings will make him a God, even though he knows what the rings do). Just think about it...Kap2310 21:18, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Lol I tried corpse-humping the Prophets dead body as a sign of my contempt - after a few, the character model pushed the body through the floor, intot he shallow basin underneath the activation pedastal - a fitting grave, don't you think? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 23:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Forerunner Crystal Do you think the Forerunner Crystal was the reason that Truth allowed the deaths of his brothers, the war against the Elites, and eventually into insanity? Perhaps the all crystal shards are found and the artifact was repaired around Halo 3, and he was planning to use it for the Great Journey? No...not at all... You can play halo without reading the books. Truth was obviously a true believe and thought himself a God. He does sorta come right out and say it doesn't he? ProphetofTruth 04:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, not that he was a god so much as he had the strength to become one. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:44, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :True, but he obviously had a god complex. ProphetofTruth 12:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) quote I changed the quote to one more appropriate for him. Not a Halo 3 quote, perhaps, but it sums him up in one sentence. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:15, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Image weirdness http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Prophet_of_Truth#Activating_The_Ark If you look at the picture there, you can't even tell what's going on. Can we get a better picture there or something? Thanks! *First of all, the pics are fine. they are only better versions of the former pics. So dont dis the pics., Also in Trivia we should add that Truth wore Blue robes when he first became a Hierarch.TroybAllSpark Quest 02:48, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Template Image Should we not update the template image as it is circa Halo 2, even though Halo 3 is already out? I think we should as he would look more modern.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 13:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Truth's Age We know he played a role in the grunt rebellion, which ended in 2152 http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/2152 So he is rather ancient isn't he? ProphetofTruth 08:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) As for me, my guess is that (in San'Shyuum years) he's in his 50's or so, but he's 511 years old (aha! a 7 refference by moi!). Sephirose 9:52, 29 November 2008 well we know that the majority of them are over 200 years old, but based on Truth's age and the shape he is in, Its safe to assume that Mercy was around during the war with the Sangheili, and that he may be of the original 1,000 that fled the Homeworld. ProphetofTruth 01:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Personally I consider that to be a stretch, but you ever know. I'm one of the people who believe that Forerunners had very long lifespans (1000 yrs), while San'Shyuum have the second-to long lifespan of about 800-900 years. And that's with the help of science. Sephirose 11:15, 29 November 2008 Brother I would like to note the traitourus son of a bitches last words to Mercy "the great journey waits for noone BROTHER, not even you" could this mean that Mercy is truths (much) older brother? or is he just being poetic? probobly the second but just putting the possibility in eeryones mind. Gunnery-sergeant Maiar 08:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) The Prophets simply refer to each other as "brother" at all times --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 15:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Prophets are religious as well as political leaders of the Covenant - it is likely 'Brother' in the same way that monks refer to each other as brother, and nuns as sister. Chief monks/priests and nuns are referred to as Father/Mother respectively.Thebigyeash 18:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Why is there no quotes sub-page? I've noticed something: while many of the major (and some minor) characters have a sub-page designated for quotes, Truth is lacking in this area. Why is that? This must be remedied at once! --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 15:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) How was he infected? I haven't finished Halo 3, so I must know: How did Gravemind infect Truth? Did he come in contact with infection forms, did Gravemind do it telepathically? How did it happen?Fire Eater 20:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :We can never know for sure as the battle ended as the Chief reached the platform... but we can assume that an Infection Form manage to bite/inject him like it did with the Prophet of Mercy (Halo 2).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Gravemind infected him personally, like that prophet he had infected in Halo 2.Chris3145 04:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. Gravy didn't do anything special for Truth. Allow me to clear things up -- and since it's after midnight and I'm feeling bored, I'll spice it up with informal language, memes, rainbows and love. Well, maybe not rainbows and love. :::Here's what happened: :::*The Arbiter and the Chief chat with Truth. :::*Some chunky gravy jumps into the conversation uninvited. When he does, Truth's mouth moves and emanates rancid onion breath, letting us know he's infected. Arbiter quickly tells him to mind his own business and leave Truth alone. :::*Arby finishes chatting, and decides to politely end the conversation. Sangheili-style. 'Cause that's just how he rolls. :::*As Truth gets impaled for great justice, we hear a small squeal... :::And ''that's how it all went down. Truth was infected normally. He was facehugged by an Infection Form, just like any other Covie. DavidJCobb 05:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Smoked Hookah? In the trivia section it says that Truth "occationally smoked too much" and it cites page 143 of Contact Harvest. This can't possibly be correct can it?DSiPoptarts 03:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Truth's Name The Visual Novel that came out a while ago says that the Prophets have individual names. I can't remember them at the moment, though: could someone do it for me? Trueblade74 19:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) According to Halopedia, Truth's name is Ord Casto. Check it out.Mike Gilbert 15:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC)